Seducing Ultimo
by ChibiXII
Summary: A plan nothing short of genius, to bad Vice isn't one. ViceXUltimo
1. The Art Of Seduction

**Ok they'll be a few differences but please go with it, their bodies are the same as humans even though their not. Oh yeah and I'm calling them teenagers. Cause their all easily old enough to be ones O.O.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Karakuridôji Ultimo, Stan Lee & Hiroyuki Takei refuse to give it to me.**

* * *

**_I want your love and I want your revenge_**

**_You and me could write a bad romance_**

**_-Lady Gaga_**

* * *

The unforgiving morning sun crept across the carpet and glared into the sleeping brunettes eyes. His sweet blissful dreams of Sayama were torn from him as he shot up upon the burning sensation eating his eyes. Turns out eye lids are pretty useless.

"Uggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, no way it's morning all ready?."

Groggily the teen shifted out of bed, moving down the hallway at a snails pace. His daily routine began, a pitiful breakfast, a quick shower and then fumbling around with his school uniform. Silently cursing he gathered his things hurriedly before charging out of his apartment. His thoughts residing on how utterly lovely Sayama would look that morning.

...

Up high upon a sky scraper sat the heroic yet small mechanical teen called Ultimo. As usual his sparkling orbs watched the world below in fascination and bliss. Spotting his hapless master the red head took a flying leap, super glopping the high school going teen to the floor, which was now a rather large creator.

"U-Ultimo!."

"Master Ulti missed you very much!." That said the porcelain teen hugged in tighter, not realising he was crushing important internal organs in the process. His happy thoughts only consisting of _'I want to stay with Yamato sama forever and ever!.' _Since finding his one and only mater after nine centuries Ultimo was a tad more clingy then he had been before, only a little.

His fantasy broke as he was pushed away, his green eyes snapping open mirrored in great confusion.

"Ultimo I don't have time for you right now, I'll be late...AGAIN!." Yamato put great emphasis on the again part, no more would he be late because of Ultimo and the crazy band of charters connected with him. Besides, using the excuse helping to save the world simply didn't fly with his detention happy teacher or the rest of the student body for that matter.

_'Master never has time for Ulti,' _although he never voiced them Ultimo often felt great sadness at being cast aside for everything else. Things were easier back when Yamato was a bandit leader fighting against the nobles. At the very least he accepted the mechanical teen back then, unlike the present. Most times Yamato freaked out at simply seeing the red head, never mind accepting him. Shaking his silky bangs the scarlet doji smiled stunningly leaning forward, now was a good time to learn something new today.

Yamato got up dusting himself off and grimacing at the looks strangers were giving him, so he was standing in a creator with a boy in cosplay. Didn't people have better things to do then judge him?. Before he could make his great escape he felt a soft tug on his arm.

"Master, what is sex?."

Ok that got his full attention, spinning around Yamato faced the shorter teen, a blush staining his already strained features. He glanced around at passers by in hopes that someone would answer for him. He dismissed the thought quickly as he considered how incredibly awkward and bazaar it would be if someone actually did that.

"I-It's uh..." his brain simply shut down, "YOUR TO YOUNG TO KNOW!." _'your older than me!.'_

Without waiting Yamato took off running, he did not have the time and defiantly did not have the nerve to explain it. He was still struggling with the whole master thing, his life had gotten a great deal harder since meeting Ultimo. Truthfully he didn't know how to feel about everything, but he knew some things were important and that he had to do whatever he could to keep normality running smoothly. Yamato never regretted saving the red head after meeting him and the battle with Vice. He did regret the whole kiss him to heal him thing though, he assumed he had the worst luck in the world. Why did Sayama have to walk in at that moment?, no matter how he tried to explain he knew she had her own opinion and he couldn't blame her. His own stupidity made him look like a giant pervert, in front of his crush no less.

_'And with a guy to boot!,' _he added mentally, true a Ultimo was a very beautiful perfect porcelain boy but a boy no less. _'Ultimo is pretty cute though, much cuter than most girls...' _shaking his head in horror he gasped. Thinking such unclean things was not okay, he wasn't gay and besides he was in love with Sayama. Those kind of feelings don't just go away, even when an angelic red head is calling you master.

Slowing the brunette remembered words from a dream, or perhaps his past life, it was hard to distinguish. Not that the six teen year old was willing to believe in any of it, but some things felt all to familiar.

_"Until I learn...please keep Ulti by your side Yamato-sama."_

Stopping altogether Yamato sighed, _'having to teach you about sex is DEFIANTLY a deal breaker!.'_

...

Upon being abandoned Ultimo pondered what to do next. When Yamato couldn't play what was the next best thing?, following Vice around of course!. Yes the darker doll was barrels of fun, well in small portions. Vice was just a very unique individual, sure he was violent, crazy and selfish but good looking, very good looking.

Despite their huge differences Ultimo felt a strong connection with his opposite, no matter what they were made for each other. Of course to fight it out and settle the curiosity of a crazy old man but they were more human than that. They existed, they could feel, so it wasn't wrong for them to want something more from the world they fought over.

Honestly he wondered why his master seemed less than wiling to answer his question. He had heard humans talking about sex so he simply wished to have a better understanding of it. He was a kakaruri doji after all, one of his reasons for being was to learn everything he could from his human master. Another thought jumped into the perfect teens head "I wonder if Vice knows what it is," he wondered out loud. It couldn't hurt to ask him now could it?.

...

Elsewhere across the city Vice felt a chill, it was a bad omen he was sure. And his bad omen was normally in the form of a short feminine read headed idiot.

STOMP STOMP. STOMP. STOMP.

Trudging back and forth the dark haired doji scowled viciously at noting in particular. At that moment in time everything was pissing him off, _'that stupid chair, that stupid window, that stupid wall, that stupid Ultimo!.' _He froze, yet again his thoughts had wondered to his cute arch enemy. _'It's a killing thing,'_ he reasoned, it couldn't be anything else right?. No he simply wanted to kill Ultimo off for good and prove once and for all he was and will always be the best.

Vice wasn't sure what it was that irritated him so much, the red head was just so crazy annoying. _'The way he laughs and smiles and looks at me with his sparkly eyes, I should defiantly poke them out!.'_ His face scrunched up in a malicious grin, that sounded like a plan. If Ultimo was unhappy he would become very happy, very happy indeed. But was it enough?, Vice wanted to triumph the red head totally, _'but what would do that?.'_

Now the darker doji faced a new dilemma, his thoughts barley ever evolved past Killing, maiming, stabbing and dismembering. So he struggled to think up a plan that did not evolve any of his favorite things. He knew Ultimo cared for others, his stupid human master most of all. But if he tried to hurt Yamato Agari Ultimo would become stronger and they'd simply tie again. He could just battle the red head but Vice knew that wouldn't do much good.

In frustration he flicked on the magical picture box, seating himself on the hideous sofa huffily. The back ground noise from the show drifted into to his ears, "We've been together forever, I've given you everything to make you happy, why can't you return it?."

_'How stupid,'_ he mused, _'now...how do I make Ultimo suffer, like never before?.'_

"IT'S AGONY," immediately his attention turned to the magic box. "Ever since I feel in love with you I've sacrificed everything, only to have you rip out my heart like it's meaningless!. How could you, you've used my body and mind for your own satisfaction and left me broken and hollow!." The woman collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs.

Vice grinned, "broken and hollow, I like the sound of that!." Looking back to the box his smile twisted further as he pictured Ultimo on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. The surge that pulsed inside him settled it, "I'll make Ultimo fall in love with me then I'll break his heart!." Of course that would be easier said than done, firstly he loathed the red head and courting him would mean not harming him. Which to the darker doji was the end of the world. But there was no telling what he wouldn't do to destroy Ultimo, sometimes having no morals really paid off.

Unfortunately Vice knew to much about love, having to hear more about it than he ever wanted to. The masters he ended up with were lets say less pure than the ones Ultimo picked. But now that would all come in handy. Aim number one seduction, Vice knew he could pull it off if he was patient and used his head instead of his fists. _'If Ultimo is the perfection of innocence, then I'm perfect to taint that innocence.'_

Now outside the dark doji stared bordly out at the world that rejected him countless times. His eyes like fire closed taking a deep breath, step one in his plan was to find his arch enemy. _'Not like finding hims hard,'_ he mused, _'where ever that idiot Yamato Agari is he will be.'_

_..._

Ultimo searched but found no trace of his opposite through out the vast buzzing city. Finally he gave up and flew slowly back to his masters apartment block. Eyeing the door worriedly the mechanical teen inwardly had a debate whether it was ok or not to enter.

_'Would master get angry at Ulti?'_

_'Noooooooo besides master is busy right now'_

_'but...'_

_'no one else is here, master said to stay away from his school, he never said anything about his home today did he?.'_

Ultimo briefly mused on how much his darker side sounded exactly like Vice, the darker doji had more effect on him than he realised.

Yamato Agari had ordered the red head to stay away from his school on numerous occasions, although Ultimo never wondered to far he had to stay out of his masters sight most of the time. Which in many respects was troublesome for the mechanical teen, but his masters house wasn't exactly off limits.

That debate settled the red head lifted off from the ground, gliding up to an open window, which no normal person could get to. Gently he slipped inside as silent as falling snow. Smiling to himself he made his way through the small living area that his beloved master called home.

It wasn't much to look at but it was still a home, more than the porcelain teen had ever had. Cracks littered the dull walls and dishes sat on the side yet to be cleaned. The red head paused and glanced at a photo of Yamato and his mother. Leaning in the mechanical teen run his hand smoothly across the glass, unconsciously around the out line of his master.

Finally the red head had settled in front of a strange but wonderful thing, it was called a T.V. He had already raided the fridge and was sitting comfotably on the floor with a tub of chocolate ice cream. Although times had changed Ultimo found himself liking this new world, it had many wonderful things like ice cream in it.

A loud knock at the door jolted him from his relaxed state. Fumbling around he hurriedly silenced the voices from the talking picture box and waited in the silence. Another knock made him reel backwards squeaking nervously, slowly he crawled across the carpet up to the door peeking out the key hole. Emerald eyes widened, since when did he knock to enter a place?.

Throwing open the door Ultimo looked up, "V-Vice!."

The darker doji flashed a confident smile, leaning casually against the door frame. "Hey, can I come in?." Not waiting for an answer he forced past the shorter teen, who was still having trouble speaking. Realising his mistake the red head chased after him blocking the way, "no Vice can't be in here!."

Leaning in the Vice smirked darkly, "why not?, Yamato Agari's not home, or dose he not know your here?."

Ultimo cast his eyes downward a slight blush staining his features. Shaking his head he glared upwards, "that's beside the point, get out Vice!."

The dark haired teens face remained amused, opting to start his master plan. He brushed a stray crimson red bang to the side. Feeling the shiver run through his rival pleased him greatly, pushing him onwards he let his breath sweep across the red heads ear. "I'd rather stay."

Snow white hands lifted and instantly shoved the tanned doji away. "W-What was that?."

"Nothing, I just want to..." _'kill you' _"be with you." Vice grinned, trying his best to force his super happy smile.

Finally he half relaxed, smiling seductively at the red head almost gleefully as emerald eyes went wide. Wary of his companions next move the polrcelin teen took a tiny step back. Ultimo was at a loss, Vice rarely smiled and when he did it was either cause he'd done something bad or was planning to do something bad.

The smirk upon Vice's lips fell, more distance between them was defiantly not what he had wanted. Almost in a flash he appeared before the shorter doji mentally wincing as the smaller mechanical teen stumbled backwards surprised. Shock and fear glistened in the red heads eyes as he searched ones like fire.

Ultimo paled, not that it showed, his deep green eyes widened to an unnatural size. Pointing an accusing finger at the taller doji he shouted, "Vice has totally lost his mind!."

Vice's eyes narrowed gleefully, much like a cat cornering a mouse. That look alone was enough to terrify Ultimo, the red head couldn't quite place the emotion in them but he sensed that he was in was in a whole new type of danger. Panicked he bolted, running past his opposite as fast as lightning. He retreated to the one true safe place, his masters bedroom. Slamming the door shut he threw himself against it, catching his breath in his hands.

The taller mechanical teen made no move, he simply stared after his prey in amusement. _'As stupid as ever.' _Honestly sometimes Ultimo really did act like a small child, Vice quite often thought it was embarrassing to watch the idiot disgrace doji perfection like that. Thanks to doctor Dunstan's comedic mind the red head may have been the ultimate fighting force for good, but was often as dim as ditch water.

Examining his nails bordly, he called out a little to loud, "well since there's no one here I should just destroy this pathetic place then."

The darker doji resisted the urge to laugh as his rival skidded through the hallway in horror. _'Wayyyyyyyyy to EASY!,' _Vice mused, his smile resembling that of a cheshire cat. Taking a moment to look over the bane of his existence he smirked darkly. Ultimo the goodest karakuri doji in existence, his eyes were of the purest emerald, his hair shock fire red and his skin porcelain shaming even the whitest of snow falls.

_'Too bad about his about his brain.'_

"Ultimo…" Vice purred, his eyes still cat like. Without warning he pounced, it was perfect to, it would put any self respecting predator to shame. Grinning down at his prey the iron doji's gaze narrowed happily, the red head laid sprawled out staring up in shock. Regaining some of his senses Ulitmo tried to sit up but was immediately pushed down with minimal effort. Sometimes having a crazy strong rival really sucked, big time.

"V-Vice your heavy get off Ulti." Squirming, the red head pushed and shoved at the mechanical teen above him. His inner panic becoming more obviouis on his face.

Vice just continued to stare down as him smiling insanely, the porcelain teen found himself at a total loss, perhaps after all these years the dark doji had finally lost the plot one hundred percent. Ultimo figured he was never totally sane to begin with anyway.

"W-What are you doing?."

Vice pondered the question before squeezing the porcelain teens writs tighter, "pinning you to the floor, what's it look like to you?."

Confusion burning in his every fiber Ultimo stopped squirming and went still, his gaze meeting malicious amber eyes.

"Why?," he questioned simply.

"Cause I want to obviously!."

Sparkly green eyes stared up bordly, Vice really was a total bastard sometimes and damn proud of it to.

"Lots of people wish they could be in this position with me so I don't know what your whining about."

His mind being as innocent as that of a small child the porcelain teen tilted his head to the side, trying his up most best to work out what the words meant. "You mean...like the people you kill?."

Amber eyes rolled, his body screamed for him to simply beat the red head against the floor into a pool of blood. _'Blood mmm I really wanna see his blood, NO NO NO, FOCUS, SEDUCE NOT KILL!.' _Smiling a sickly sweet smile Vice leaned in, their noses almost touching. "Don't tell me your master hasent done this with you." Seeing the total look of loss in emerald eyes the darker teen laughed. "Awww poor Ulti, even though you look at him like that your nothing more than a doll in his eyes!."

The doji of evil felt a shiver of excitment run down his spine as the machanical teen beneath him became solemn. _'So he dose think about it.' _Honsetly the dark teen was surprised, who knew the red head idiot had deep thoughts?. Vice understood such thoughts all to well, after all he had been to darker places than his opposite, he simply didn't care what others thought of him. They were all inferior anyway, why care about things that you can break so easily?.

"Anyway, enough about him, it's all about us."

Taking advantage of the red heads current state of shock paralysis Vice slipped his hand under Ultimo's shirt teasingly. The shorter doji of good was just to easy to mess with, the darker teen held in a hysterical fit of laughter. His hated rival had the most priceless look on his face ever invented, a mix of a breakdown and a freak out of the highest comical proportions.

Inwardly the darker doji was jumping with joy, _'who knew one can have so much fun NOT killing people!.'_ With his next thought a cruel smile spread across his lips, he almost felt sorry for the trembling teen underneath him, almost.

Amber eyes flicked like a flame to the side, narrowing at the abandoned tub of ice cream on the floor. Grinning insanely he slowly looked back into green orbs. True Ultimo hadn't quite caught on but Vice just loved the confusion and fear in them, that and his own reflection mirrored back. He really was good looking, even with the whole insane evil thing going on.

For a moment he paused, enjoying the peace, it was after all rare a moment of no explosions between them. Shaking his ebony bangs he cleared his thoughts, now was not a time to be relaxed, now was a time to destroy a certain someone.

Slowly he dragged the red heads wrists together, using extra effort to not get knocked away by the once again hysterical teen beneath him. Now with one arm totally free Vice stretched over and took a spoonful of ice cream from it's container. He watched narrowed emerald orbs gather the information, trying to make sense of such actions.

Before Ultimo could do anymore he was presented with the icy dessert on the edge of his lips. Quickly the red head clamped his lips shut, screwing up his eyes and turning his head to the side. Whatever game Vice was playing was not one he'd willingly be a part of. A drop of the melting cream slipped onto his porcelain cheek making him jerk slightly at the sudden coldness.

"Whats the matter?, I thought you liked this stuff." Vice mocked, shrugging to mostly himself he shifted downwards in his sitting position. Grinning as he felt a shiver from the red head as his breath swept across exposed skin. "Still not gonna respond?, ok then, I'll help out."

As Ultimo went to re run Vice's words his heart skipped a beat, in fact his entire body stopped at that one moment in time. Emerald eyes snapped oped to confirm the warm wetness on his cheek. It was official, Vice the ultimate karakuri doji of evil, was licking him. Well the ice cream on his cheek to be more precise but still it was so un natural, so un Vice like.

Lifting up the dark machanical teen flashed a charming smile, "that tasted better than I thought," pausing he leaned down closer to Ultimo who had yet to move or breath. "Or maybe it was _you _I liked the taste of." Instantly he bit his lip painfully hard to stop the laugh that was dieing to burst out of him. Normally Vice would rather bite his own tongue off than spout such words, even although he considered it a bit beneath him the dark doji was enjoying every second of it.

Ultimo on the other hand had made a decision based on resent events, he didn't understand it at all. But somehow beating the living crap out of Vice seemed to be his best and most wanted next move. Turning to face the other doji directly the red head filled the room with a scarlet flash of light. Transforming his hands into his legendary move karakuri henge, crane sword. Instantly the sword shot upwards as Vice flew back, narrowly missing getting sliced once again by his opposites millennium cut technique.

Irked by such an act Vice steadied himself before preparing to attack. Just as he concentrated his will a thought occurred to him. This wasn't what he wanted, and would effectively ruin his plan. Fighting and hurting the other mechanical teen would simply end in the timeless deadlock the two always found themselves in. Taking a deep breath to calm himself Vice smiled, old habits were hard to break.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, for two reasons."

Ultimo huffed but remained silent, waiting for his opposite to continue.

"One, you'll destroy Yamato Agari's home, second your to weak to fight against me without a master."

Feeling drained the porcelain teens hands transformed back as he steadied himself against the wall. "I have a master!," he breathed steadily, ignoring the fact that Vice was right to a degree. At this current place and time it was Ultimo who was at a sever disadvantage and he was all to aware of it.

Ultimo raked his porcelain fingers through his brilliant crimson spikes nervously, letting air pass through his gritted teeth in a hiss. "Get out of here Vice!."

Taking confident steps forward the tanner teen grinned, "what and give up my _alone_ time with you, I'll pass."

A breath of air passed soft lips as the red head lunged forward, his movements much slower than he had hoped. Easily Vice side stepped the attack, tripping the shorter doji in the process. As the red head fell forward he gasped as he was yanked backwards away from the floor. In a blur to fast for human eyes he was spun around and pulled into an embrace by his opposite.

After the immediate shock wore off Ultimo held his breath, the world would surely now end. Vice the karkuri doji of all evil was embarcing him. The porcelin teen was sure it was one of the harbours of the apocalypse, nothing else could be so ultimately wrong.

Tiredness over taking him Ultimo slumped slightly into the embrace. To tired to struggle and to knowledgeable to think he would stand a chance. Besides Vice had a pretty strong, iron like grip around both his arms and body, escape was looking more like wishful thinking to him now.

Firmly but gentle enough to show he intended no harm Vice leaned in. "You know...there's more to life than fighting Ultimo."

"How would Vice know?," the red head whispered tonelessly.

"I can't tell you but I can teach you." That said Vice shoved the shorter mechanical teen backwards landing with a soft thump onto the floor. Instantly jumping on top and forcing the red head to lie down completely. Eyeing the ice cream pot once more amber eyes lit up, it was mostly just a creamy liquid by now but that was trivial. Bringing the container to his lips Vice slowly drank some, still with some left over he smiled as he leaned down towards his struggling rival.

"STOP THIS, ULTI DOESN'T LIKE!, GET OFF VICE!, YAMA-" he was cut off as lips pressed against his. Not to light but not to forceful, Vice smirked into the kiss, he couldn't of picked a better time to act. Right before that cursed mans name was mentioned, _'after breaking Ultimo I'll defiantly kill him slowly and painfully.'_

The softer teen doji however was having no thoughts what so ever, he was suffering from both a mental and physical shut down. He barley resigstered Vice coaxing his lips to open, not thinking clearly Ultimo put up no resistance. Smirking darkly Vice let the remaining melted ice cream spill into his opposites mouth. Pulling up more than satisfied with the kiss, he decided to stop. If he pushed to hard the red head might break to early and that was not in his super evil bastard plan.

Slowly Ultimo blinked, some of the ice cream still melting in his mouth. He tried to voice words but a soundless wisps of air was all he could manage. "Don't even try to tell me you didn't enjoy that," Vice grinned. "Oh and one more thing, just to make sure you can't pretend it was a dream."

"Wha-."

In a flash Vice lowered himself to the red heads neck , kissing and biting the exposed skin enough to leave his mark. "There that's much better!."

Unknowing his own feelings or reactions, a blush crept across Ultimo's snow white skin. Sitting bolt up right he growled, swatting away his enemies face that was to close for comfort. Wiping his lips hurriedly he glared up heatedly at his opposite.

"Well sadly it's time to take my leave, until next time." Quick as a flash Vice appeared behind the red head, knocking him out easily he lowered his hated enemy to the floor. Laughing out loud he kicked off from the ground, he decided to leave through a window that had not being broke in their little scuffle. Figuring it would match better if he broke it Vice smiled, it was a little gesture to Yamato Agari, who he was sure would apprieciate his efforts.

...

A few hours later the brunette returned home, humphing himself heavily up the stairs to his apartment. Stopping dead Yamato's heart skipped a beat. His front door lay opened and his home resembled a war zone in action. Rushing in he threw his hands into his dark brown bangs, "Oh god we've being robbed!."

In the middle of his freak out his eyes landed upon a familiar figure. Ultimo laid sprawled out on the floor like a fallen angel, in front of the T.V. Colapsing to the floor Yamato shook the teen doji awake hysterically. "Ultimo!, ULTIMO WAKE UP!, ARE YOU OK?."

Emerald eyes opened and the mechanical teen shot upwards into a sitting position. Looking around his eyes filled with tears which threatened to fall at any moment.

"What the heck happened here Ultimo?."

Shaking his red bangs the teen clutched his shirt nervously. "T-There was the door and Ulti answered then..." looking up into his masters eyes Ultimo glanced downward at the empty tub of ice cream. "Then there w-was ice cream a-and it was cold and Utli didn't like it and said to stop but _he_ didn't!."

Yamato's eyes widened then narrowed, he couldn't make much sense of his doji's words but something was very off. As his eyes swept over Ultimo's body they stopped at a mark on his neck. _'No way...is that a hickey!, did someone...attack Ulimto?.' _

"Who?."

"Vice!, he was really weird!."

"...VICE, your saying _Vice_ destroyed my home and gave you a hickey?."

_'Why dose this seem mundane to me?, if it's totally crazy and could never happen it happens to me!.' _Sighing aloud, the high schooler buried his head in his hands, massaging the headache that was getting increasing worse. Peeking out through his fingers the brunette saw large eyes staring back. Giving up he leaned forward, patting the red head comfortingly. "First things first, we've gotta clean this mess up or mom will K.I.L.L M.E."

Standing up, Yamato stretched, "I have no idea how to explain the broken windows though."

...

"It was PERFECT, you shoulda seen his face!."

The karakuri doji known as jealousy, glared tiredly at his brother. Vice never made sense half the time but this obsession with Ultimo had taken a turn he would never had predicted. The older doji stood proudly, grinning insanely and strongly resembled an idiot, well in Jealousy's opinion anyway. At the very least Vice seemed to be very happy with himself.

"I envy you."

Vice's head snapped back, a feral hiss escaping his lips. "Your jealous of _everything_, must you be so fucking annoying ALL the TIME?."

The doji of envy remained expression less and simply watched his brothers wide array of rather human emotions. "I do not understand."

"Of course you don't," Vice spat his eyes narrow. "You rely solely upon what you are taught, I have desires that are all my own."

Aggravated the older doji turned away staring up at the darkening skyline. "Your nothing but a puppet."

An eerie smile swept across the long haired doji's lips. His eyes also scanning the skyline. Copying the same feral whisper he answered, "we are one in the same."

...

"...Isn't Vice...like your brother?," Yamato questioned whilst examining a flat object the once resembled something he owned.

"Yes, Vice is Ulti's opposite."

"Right..." slowly the brunette turned, watching with mild surprise at how good a killing machine was at simple house hold cleaning. "Sooooo it's...incest then?." Getting a blank look from his doji he awkwardly scratched at his cheek as a blush crept across them. "I mean, your related by blood and have a weird, flirty thing going on?."

Titling his head to the side Ultimo stared up at his master. His perfect red bangs falling slightly to the side in the process, making him breath taking in every way possible. "Ulti dose not understand, but we are not human thus not technically related." Noting his masters brow crease in confusion he continued, "karakuri doji are incomplete robots, we are all the same yet very different. Your human labels do not apply to us doji."

Staring up at nothing in paticular Yamoto answered, "I guess thats true. A crazy old man made all of you as robots so your more like the same race rather than family." Pleased with his deduction the brunette smiled further when he got a nod from the shorter cleaner.

"Still, is that really all that much better?. I mean I never knew robots had real urges or feelings."

Emerald eyes dulled over as they fell, the porcelain teen dropped his head covering his eyes. "Just because were not human doesn't mean we do not think and feel for ourselves Yamato sama."

The brunette bit his lip, feeling uncomfortable at the tone and stance his doji was giving off. It was rare to hear and see Ultimo being serious and in the high schoolers experiences it was never a good thing. Before he could comment his phone sprung to life buzzing loudly, hurriedly he pulled it from his pocket. The porcelain doji caught his masters energy and happiness rise before he flipped it open and went hastily into the next room.

In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe, just maybe Vice's actions wernt totally evil. _'He didn't actually hurt or try to kill Ulti...' _the red head reasoned as he watched his master pace back and forth in the next room, excitedly talking to Sayama. Slowly the mechanical teens gaze wondered out the window.

_'At least Vice notices Ulti, besides...how could something so wrong feel so...right?.'_

* * *

**Well this this the end of the first chapter, I hope it worked. I know Ultimo seems a little more into Yamato at the moment but the great art of seduction takes time. How quickly I update will be based on the attention this story gets. So if you like the story so far give a review, every time you do Ultimo smiles!**


	2. The Long Overdue Date

**Ok update time, many thanks to everyone who liked, favoured and reviewed. I really wasn't sure if it was any good or not so thanks for reading it. Karakuridôji Ultimo yaoi still needs more love!. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Karakuridôji Ultimo, could you imagin if I did?**

* * *

**_If happy little bluebirds fly_**  
**_Beyond the rainbow_**  
**_Why, oh why can't I?_**

* * *

_'Uh this is the fifth time today, it's disgusting!.'_

The karakuri doji of evil known as Vice frowned darkly, everything about his perfect face was contorted with sheer disdain and pure hate. His amber eyes fixated upon his current obsession, only a few hundred feet in front of him stood Ultimo. To the darker doji's frustration the red head was glued to Yamato Agari, clinging on as if for dear life. Vice had made it his business to stalk the mechanical teen to get a better idea of how to win him over.

So far all he had learned was that the red head only seemed to have eyes for his hopeless fool of a master.

_'I honestly can't understand why he clings to him so much, I mean seriously what the fuck dose Ultimo see in that guy?._

_Yamato Agari, I hated him before, I freaking loath him now, if it wasn't for him Ulti would be mine. And now I sound like that whinny bitch jealousy...fantastic._

_There's no way I could be jealous, he's nothing but a fool, he's awkward, scattered, stupid and not even that good looking. And come on the guy tried to defeat me with his school bag, seriously?, what the fuck was up with that?._

_In my years of wrongful existence I have learned many truths about this world, but one is more potent than the others._

_Agari yamato is a TOTAL bastard!._

_I HATE,HATE,HATE,HATE,HATE HIM._

_Or that may just be my personal view but whatever, he is in my way and yet I can't remove him without compromising my goal. Restraining myself is alot harder than I ever imagined. Maybe I should just skip the middle part and destroy them both now. But that wouldn't be as much fun, I want my idiotic opposite to suffer, I want to have him heart and soul then break him. I want to see his tears, his pain and utter humiliation and defeat. I'm an evil bastard aren't I?._

_But at least I can admit it, I'm evil what do you expect?. I was made to be bad and it's in my very being to want to destroy Ultimo, he's no different, we share a mutual disdain for one another._

_This ain't no love story, this is a war. We are all the players in a game and I will soon have checkmate.'_

_..._

For what seemed like the billionth time that day Yamato sighed uncomfortably before ruffling his messy unmanageable brown hair. Taking a tired look at the thing causing him so much stress. "Ultimo...I appreciate your...fondness but I _really_ have to go now."

"But why can't Ulti come along to?." Eyes made of seemingly the most purest of emeralds questioned. The red head refused to let go, "master hasn't got school today!."

"No but I'm gonna hang out with Rune and Sayama today, it's the only normality I have left." Instantly the lanky teen began listing off his troubles with his fingers waving them in the porcelain teens face. "On a daily basis I nearly get killed, have to put up with the rest of the masters who are just a bunch of crazy weirdo's. I have to lie to my mom and friends about everything, it's all a little too much sometimes Ulti."

Awkwardly the brunette leaned down and smiled warmly. After all he couldn't really blame Ultimo for all of it. "When I get back later I'll play with you ok?." His tone was kind and soothing, he talked to the mechanical teen much like he would a child. To most people such a thing would be insulting but Ultimo was very childlike in many ways. The smallest thing could make him happy and the tiniest mistake could hurt his feelings deeply.

Ultimo looked deeply into his masters eyes, a warm happy feeling built inside his small frame when his master looked at him in such a way. At him and nothing else, so kind and thoughtful, just like before. The moment was short lived as voices seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Yamatoooo good morning!."

Instantly the red head felt a shove to his midsection sending him sprawling backwards to the bushes. Rune bounced up to the brunette grinning widly while Sayama offered nothing more than a polite reserved smile. "Are you ready to go?."

"Defiantly!," Yamato beamed at her then Rune. As they turned and began walking the brunette hastily dropped to the bushes height and whispered. "Sorry Ulti, I'll see you later ok."

"Eh did you say something?," Rune questioned reajusting his glasses.

Yamato stood upright shaking his short dark bangs indicating a no. Quickly he took his place in the middle and began chatting away about normal things that a normal teenager would.

Once they were gone Ultimo inelegantly pulled himself from the bush he had landed in. Huffing to himself as he pulled leaves and twigs from his wild hair. Taking one last longing look in his masters direction he started back to Yamato's home. Normally he would stay out, even close to Yamato but today he really didn't feel like it. Getting shoved into random shrubbery would dampen anyone's mood.

...

"The Yamato sama before never shoved Ulti in a bush," the teen sulked. Now he floated close to the Agari's new home courtesy of Yamato's suprisgly calculated mother. Knowing she wasn't home Ultimo made his way inside. He ignored everything as he trudged down the large impressive hallway, before finally collapsing into bed.

His masters to be more precise but he wasn't home to freak and kick the red head out. "This time," the red head whispered huffily, turning over to calm his annoyance.

Ultimo sighed, pulling the soft sheets further around himself in comfort. Yamato really could be very unreasonable at times, a bed was for sleeping in was it not?. So why the awkward high schooler threw a hissy fit every time the red head shared the bed as well was beyond all doji understanding.

Now the mechanical teen lay alone, in the silent sunlight. As his troubled thoughts began to fade all thoughts were pushed aside as a tapping noise evaded his tranquility. Slowly dazzling emerald eyes opened scanning, the red head soon found himself wishing he had pretended to be asleep. Surly what he was seeing now was a dream, a bad one.

Vice sat on the window smile grinning insanely, Ultimo silently thanked some magical force out there that he was on the opposite side of the glass. Giving a few waves the darker doji settled, perched perfectly still. Slowly he signaled to the lock on the inside gesturing the required actions to open it.

Now Ultimo was gullible but even he wasn't that stupid, red bangs flew as a quick shake off the head replied no before the doji of good took up the ultimate defense. Pulling Yamato's sheets over his head, not seeing Vice might make him disappear or at least take the hint. To bad for Ultimo that Vice wasn't the type of monster who could be simply wished away.

Shortly acute ears picked up the horrifying sound of the window opening, a soft thump indicating he was no longer alone. Panicking Ultimo sprung from the bed, gasping as the sheets twisted tightly slamming him ungracefully to the floor. Had he'd been human numerous bones would have shattered on impact. The doji of good struggled valiantly to get up, finding it impossible as the thin bed covers were coiled like a python around his legs.

"How did _you _get in?," he squeaked as he rolled about much like kitten playing with string. Of course to Vice he was unintentionally offering himself up as a self gift wrapped victim service.

Taking his time Vice slowly stalked towards Ultimo, licking his lips to make his other stress over what he would do next. "Can I have a moment of your time?," Vice questioned sweetly.

By now he had fully crawled on top of his frozen opposite, sparkly green eyes refused to blink as the red head forced himself to reply. "Does Ulti have a choice?,"

"hell no." The darker doji smirked as he saw more panic flood the scarlet doji's eyes. "It's not bad so relax."

"Vice I don't know what-"

"come me on a date with me!." The dark teen of evil grinned knowingly, "it's not like you have anything else to do."

Ultimo glanced around the room a few moments before settling his gaze on his opposite."What's a date and why?."

"It'll taker _another_ fucking century to explain it to you, and because if you don't I will hunt you down, tie you up and take you back to base to be used as a pinata!."

The red head tilted his head to the side considering the proposal, finally he looked up. "What's a pinata?."

Vice was sure his teeth would wear away if he kept grinding them so harshly, it was all he could do from saying ever verbal insult under the sun. He seriously wasn't sure if Ultimo was doing it on purpose, surly no living thing could be so annoying without knowing.

"Something people beat the shit out of," he grit out slowly.

...

A hour later the red headed doji found himself in yet another strange situation. Gliding through the air side by side with Vice. The shorter teen wasn't exactly sure why he was complying but the taller mechanical teen had yet to do anything life threatening. Birds sand in the darkening twilight, heralding the birth of the night to come.

As the two doji flew across the skyline Ultimo couldn't help but keep peeping at his opposite. Vice really was more attractive when he wasn't scowling or telling someone to go fuck themselves. His calm un marked face radiated incredible charm and handsomeness. A look that the red doji guessed few had ever seen.

The shorter doji was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a hand grasp his own. Turning his attention to his opposite Ultimo stared dumbly at their intertwined hands. The sudden closeness causing a strange sensation to tingle throughout his body instantly.

"It's just a little further...were going above the clouds for a bit so hold onto to me."

Before the red head could think he found himself floating upwards, his vision of the world below faded away as they pierced the thick fluffy clouds. For a few moments everything was a pure white, the cool condensation dampening his porcelain skin endlessly. A few more moments of the strange sensation faded as they emerged from the silver see in the sky.

Feeling his opposite stop Ultimo followed the notion, slowly he re opened his eyes. What lay stretched out before him was simply breathtaking. The silver snow white clouds served as a sort of ocean floor, the upper part of the atmosphere showered the two in endless glimmering star light. The bright lights of the city blocked completely the stars shone through in their thousands.

Ultimo wasn't quite sure with the human concept, but he knew it was believed to be perfect and as far as the emerald eyed teen could tell they were in heaven. The red heads attention re adjusted as he felt the loss of warm from his hand, watching as Vice kicked himself higher scanning the fluffy sea below.

"What are you looking for?," Ultimo questioned, allowing flame red bangs to spill further over his eyes cutely as his head titled to the side. As far as the doji of good could make out Vice was searching for something in particular. Or perhaps waiting for something either way the red head found his manic counter part getting more confusing.

"There it IS!," before Ultimo could comment he felt warm touch his hand once more. All to quickly he was pulled downwards diving into the world below at super sonic speed. Despite the free fall the red head felt strangely happy, thrilled, his heart fluttering at the excitement. His hand felt the small electricity run through, a warmth he had never felt.

Finally the two slowed as they touched down on earth once more, "what do you think?."

The red head paused, blinking a few times thinking carefully. "I think Vice has gone completely insane."

A cold wind rushed past the darker doji, that admittedly had not been the answer he was looking for. Dully he gesture outwards at the scenery. Holding in his I want to kill you and even little bunnies hate rant. Which he was sure would not be taken well by the other bunny loving teen.

Slowly the bewildered shorter doji turned, warily taking his eyes off of his opposite. Pink lips fell open in shock, "where..is this place?,it's just like-"

"from a long time ago," a smooth voice cut in. Vice smiled, "I just _knew_ you'd love this!."

Ultimo gave a soft nod of appreciation as he wondered about in the endless wash of flowers. The moonlight giving off pools of heavenly blue, the trees, grass and plants all from times of old. A place seemingly forgot by man, it remained untouched by time itself.

...

After endless bounding through flowers and admiring the local wildlife Ultimo settled. Silently noting the darker teen doji sitting a little to close considering their violent history.

A few uneventful minutes later the two doji lay sprawled out on the soft grass, letting the cool midnight breeze dance around them both. Both inhuman eyes staring up at the array of stars twinkling down above.

"This is dangerous," Ultimo sighed softly to himself, the nameless warning in his heart only increasing. Being so close to someone you supposedly hate was wrong. To be relaxed and happy in the presence of your enemy was going against nature, it was as if the natural flow of the world had stopped for them alone.

"What's dangerous?," Vice questioned pulling himself up to get a better look at the red head beside him.

"Us, being here...like this," the porcelain teen whispered, a little unsure of what he was trying to say.

"It isn't wrong."

"It isn't right," Ultimo cut in, his dazzling crystal green orbs gazing straight into to amber fire. In the darker doji's mind it really wasn't wrong, he understood the statement but failed to care about it. After all what had the world ever given them?.

Opting to change the subject Vice decided to question something he had often found himself musing over. "Do you love Agari Yamato?."

Jolting slightly from shock the red head quickly averted his gaze to the stars trying to hide his turmoil. "W-what kind of question is that?, he is Ulti's master!."

Ignoring his fellow doji Vice pushed on twirling a stray lock of his hair whimsically, "so?, do you?."

"Uhh-umm yes, ah I mean no, well...maybe, I'm not really sure." As the jumbled words spilled from perfect lips the shorter doji's cheeks burned from embarrassment. The relationship he shared with his master was complicated, however the mechanical teen had a hard time distinguishing his feelings. Was it love in a romantic sense?, or perhaps a deep friendship?, maybe it was simply admiration.

The porcelain mechanical teen knew there were many forms of love but as to label his own was still proving difficult.

Vice remained impassive, his eyes occasionally leaving the stars to stare at his counterpart. He figured as much, after all Ultimo chased after Agari like a puppy, hoping to get any affection his master would give. The dark doji never understood that, he couldn't care less about anyone he called master. In fact Vice had never cared about anyone in his entire existence, humans were simply insignificant pawns and the other doji where mostly just annoying obstacles.

"Though...Ulti really thought that once we reknewed our pledge together things would be better."

Vice raised a perfectly trim eyebrow in interest. Facing his opposite slightly the red head forced a smile. "It hasn't really..."

Ultimo let off a small surprised gasp as fingers intertwined with his, he heard shuffling and a shadow soon blocked the stars from him. Vice now leaned over him but was in no way restricting the red head in any way. Looking up the smaller teen saw what could be presumed as emotions.

Without a word the darker doji lowered his head his lips brushing breify across pinker ones. Brushing spiky crimson bangs away from emerald Vice mused on how much the teen beneath him resembled a deer caught in the headlights. Ultimo really was the perfection of innocence, looking up in a truly questioning way. His hair now full of bits of grass and flower petals, his satin clothing draping over every smooth shape of his body. The white and black satin fabric perfectly complimenting his smooth creamy skin, which in such a dim light seemed to glow.

"If you want to scream, hit me and run you better shove me away a little more forcefully." Satisfied with his teasing Vice connected their lips together. He wanted to do nothing more than totally ravage the red head like a wild animal but he knew that would probably send the rather more innocent doji over the edge.

Deciding to plull up at the lack of response Vice smirked. His golden cat eyes took in Ultimo's slender build and glazed over with pleasure as he noted the frail being trembling with fear and uncertainty. Take away all the weapons, power and purpose and this was what was left. A confused frightened mechanical teenager, it seemed almost laughable to Vice how fragile the great Ultimo really was.

Everyone thought they were invincible, that they were the ultimate beings crafted from perfection. People were wrong, nothing could be further from the truth. That was why it was essential to a doji to have a human master, to learn rights and wrongs, to learn to be human. To be a doji was to be incomplete, a weapon born to serve, save or destroy.

The redhead gave a quiet, surprised gasp. As the darker doji gentle nuzzeled into him. Tanned hands running along an impossibly smooth face almost nostalgically, kissing parts of exposed skin. His actions gentle, attentive and almost caring.

"It's a lie,"

"What is,?" Vice questioned, stopping to meet eyes of emerald. He never missed the accusation or the air of seriousness in the red heads words.

"You are," scooting away the shorter doji pulled his legs to his chest defensively. "Vice hates Ulti, always has _bad_ intentions."

His kisses were so gentle and warm...so totally confusing, so darkly deceiving, "it's a nice lie."

Vice grinned leaning forward titling the shorter teens face upwards, "keep telling yourself that, one day you'll see the truth."

_'when I totally destroy you once and for all.'_

Slapping away tanners hand Ultimo frowned, a blush still burning his features all to obviously. Nervously the teen bit his lip, "don't look at me like that." He'd seen that wanting look in many peoples eyes over time but never would he had expected it from Vice. Lowering his head he stared at one flower in particular, hidding his eyes with his endless cascade of crimson bangs.

"...Why?"

"why not?," Vice replied huskily, brushing back his ebony wild bangs playfully. Stealing one last uneasy glance at his opposite the red head blushed harder. Like him Vice was perfect, deeply dark yet other worldly attractive. Hair so dark that it would shame a raven, matched against eyes that could only be described as the richest of golds. His perfectly framed face allowing a few strands of darkness to fall where ever. His satin dark clothes accenting every lethal killing muscle in his body, the charcoal black looking like it was made to sit against such sun kissed skin. Ultimo couldn't help but think everything about the other doji was pure poison, temptingly alluring but ultimately deadly.

"Because you are bad, you _and_ jealously...all of you want to destroy _us _and the world. So tell Ulti Vice why on earth should I trust you?."

Soulless eyes narrowed. "Your not all that different, you _kill_ as well," Vice breathed heatedly, slightly irked by the coldness in his counterparts voice.

Ultimo stood, dusting himself off refusing to look down. Brushing a few blood red bangs from his eyes the mechanical teen sighed tiredly.  
"We stand on opposite sides of the battlefield Vice and we _always_ will."

...

It was well into the early hours of the morning before Ultimo returned to his masters side. Careful not to make noise the teen settled in the corner on the floor. He gave a glance to his masters sleeping peaceful form, watching as his body breathed effortlessly. Normally the hyperactive number one doji would slip into the bed as well however the teen remained still. Tonight he had no such intentions, in fact he did not want to share closeness, not even with his beloved master.

...

Landing with a barley audible sound Vice narrowed his eyes in the limited light available. There alone in the darkness stood the home of all evil, well it was their bad guy hang out anyway. Hana had thrown the god of almighty tantrums about naming it, apparently to five year olds everything has to have a name. She had so happily claimed it to be the super awesome evil doji club. Anyone who had passed puberty shuddered at the thought, evil simply could not have such a ridiculous label.

Of course sweet little Hana argued that if Agari and Ultimo had a good doji club then they had to have one with a cooler name. Vice had found himself on numerous occasions wanting to kill her, child or not, he would not be seen entering a place with bright floral paintings. Not to mention how shit she was at painting, it was only after meeting Hana that Vice took a particular dislike to children. He knew that most club members harboured the same dark hate for little humans.

_'I bet Ultimo would coo over a little kid, he'd probably wanna cuddle it and fall in love.' _Vice mused shaking his head laughing to himself.

It really was disturbing but he would rather be stuck with a brat than the bunch of misfits Ultimo had at his side. To doji humans were in general average but looking at his own comrades and then Ultimo's it almost seemed comical. Besides their whole righteous save the world attitude was truly annoying. Vice and the others had agreed that the good doji club was hilarious, they probably baked cookies and had sleep overs.

He could care less about how gay the good doji club was, a small smile danced across his features as he pictured them all having a group hug. The darker doji really wouldn't put it past them, _'bunch of tree hugging weirdos.'_

At moment Vice heard a creak indicating he was not alone like he wanted. Darkly he rolled his eyes to glare at whoever disturbed his alone time.

Pushing the creaky door fully opened Lust smiled playfully, fully embodying his sin to the fullest. His attire not unlike that belonging to all the machanical teens, his garments hung loosely showing off every well shaped curve. His hair a seductive rusty red, with a distinctive reddish hue. Lusts eyes were made of the deepest darkness with no hope of light.

Vice felt his skin prickle slightly, he never did like any of the other doji but Lust in particular gave him the creeps. Just by the other doji's gaze he felt uneasy, like the other could see straight through him.

"Go away," Vice hissed, turning away from his brother who had yet to take his leave.

"Hmm, don't be like that...I only wanted to know how did your _date _go?." Amber eyes widened in shock as the purred sarcastic words reached his mind.

"How the fuck would _you_ know about that?."

"Jealously seems to be rather curious of the two of you, don't worry I find it all highly amusing."

Pushing himself off the box he had been sitting on Vice stalked up to his brother, Lust changed in neither facial expression nor stance. "I don't care if K asked you guys to stick around, you and everyone else better stay the fuck outta my way. I couldn't care less about our little club, I don't _need_ anyone."

Lust faked surprise and hurt before leaning forward temptingly, "and what about Ultimo?."

"He's _so_ pathetically predictable, I _almost _feel sorry for him." Vice grinned callously, turning back his twisted smile grew. "It's all a matter of time now, I'm in his head."

...

What happened in the next few days would change the shape of the world and scar those with their destiny's intertwined with it.

"The day before tommorow, also known as doomsday...

On that day we were totally and utterly destroyed."

* * *

**How was it?, uh I know some stuff might not be exactly following the story, that's either cause I wanted to change it or I'm to lazy to remember. And as for describing people and doji...it's hard to find a coulor** **picture so I'm making it up for characters like Lust. ****No idea when I'll update but I will so if your following this story don't worry I'm not gonna forget about it. I do wish they'd update the Ultimo manga a little quicker though, seems like forever!**

**Please give a review and let me know your thoughts, don't be shy. But if your mean Vice will come after you O.O**


	3. Compromise, My Life

Hello doji fans!, my apologies for the lack of updating, I've been really busy and very unfocused. Thanks 4 the reviews, always much appreciated. I don't see them getting together easy after all where would be the fun in that?. I know my grammar is bad, I barely have time to type the story and less time to check it over. Please just look past any errors as I currently don't have a beta reader nor do I see one dropping from the sky so yeah.

Ok this is literally the day after doomsday, you know where Yamato and Ultimo go backwards. Oh and they both know what's going to happen, this takes place before they return to the past, still with me?. Nah?, me neither!

Warning: As always Vice like to swear and kill people, he is not sweet, not at all.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I do not own Karakuridôji Ultimo.

* * *

**You can turn it off **

**I will never fail**

**Keep yourself away far away from me**

**I forever stay your perfect enemy**

* * *

It was like a bad dream, a nightmare of the most painful variety. I watched my comrades die one by one at the hands of the in perfections and their masters. Through it all they smiled, taking life, destroying us, it was easy. I'd even say most of them took eminence pleasure in it. People who you wouldn't glace at twice passing each other on the street, I suppose evil hides in the most unlikeliest of places.

What really made me feel sick inside was that despite how everyone else suffered and died, all I could think about was how hard it was for me.

Some hero huh?.

...

Deep in the so called base of evil the doji and masters had gathered, the obvious tension and dislike in the room apparent to all. Vice kept himself to the shadows, refusing to acknowledge anyone else in spite of K's careful coaxing.

"You better do whatever it is you want to him soon, we'll be killing them all shortly." Pride uninterested stated, jadedly looking in Vice's direction.

"It's kinda funny," Gluttony added, "why haven't you just...done so already?."

Vice bristled as all eyes, in perfections and masters landed on him. Why it was any of their business what he done was beyond him.

"Because some of us aren't so fucking repulsive that we don't have to use drug's and rope to get laid!."

Hana burst out laughing despite no understanding the statement. Twirling whimsically in the large arms of her doji she grinned. Lust played with a strand of his hair smirking, "we should let Ultimo live."

Now all eyes were upon him, "he'll be powerless anyway and he'll suffer much more if we keep him with us."

"Hey hey, why?, they should all die!" Hana screeched jumping up and down mimicking a normal five year old perfectly. Staring around at her brethren with a questioning face she scowled.

"Because we should have a prize for winning don't you think, Ultimo is the ultimate perfection, wouldn't it be fun to use him as a party favour."

_'Evil fucker'_

Vice mentally screamed, he was evil, he lived and breathed it, but some people in this room were just sick, right through to their rotten empty cores. It was obvious to anyone who had any common sense what Lust's intentions were, he was after all Lust. Vice's deep amber eyes narrowed, slowly he looked at everyone who was considering the statement. It made the dark doji feel a twist in his stomach as he noted not only some doji were wanting the red head, some of the masters seemed to like the idea as well.

Vice had no morals, that was what made him so untouchable. But residing his opposite to such a horrible fate didn't sit well with him.

_'If it gets them outta my fucking space then so be it, the idiot won't know what hit him.' _

Glaring at a few doji he particularly hated Vice's demeanor darkened further. They were challenging his superiority and that wasn't acceptable, Ultimo was his and Vice wasn't prepare to share.

"I don't give a fuck who it is but if anyone of you touch what is mine I will personally erase your miserable existence from this world permanently!."

"Touch-e, you sure your not meant to be Jealousy?."

All giggles quietened down as eyes of fire glared at the tennis freak master, everyone knew Vice was not one to suffer fools for long, human, doji or object. Most simply did not want to spend the rest of their evening removing a lamp post from their midsection.

Amidst the ensuring chaos, a small knocking sound bounced off the bare concrete walls.

All voices died as the door creaked opened to reveal a timid hero of good. Steadying his nerves the red head pushed himself further into the room, careful not to make any sudden movement's. He was under no delusion, he was in with predators, all of which were looking for an excuse to jump him.

"Ulti has something to say," neither doji or master moved, the situation that presented itself was un common to all. Vice shifted, still partially hidden in the shadows, watching with mild interest.

_'He's gonna say "leave my friends alone bad people or else Ulti will stop you all for good!." Then he's gonna glare at us and then bolt like a fucking gazelle, at least it'll be amusing.'_

A pained uneasy look flashed for a moment in deep green eyes, clutching at the fine material of his clothes Ultimo took a breath. "I want to...make a deal. Leave my friends, doji and masters alone a-and Ulti will..."

Vice found himself leaning forward in anticipation, as were all who occupied the dirty dark hall. "You can...kill me, I won't resist."

Dark smirks crossed tainted lips, as the atmosphere thrived upon the statement.

"NO FUCKING WAY!," Vice screeched jumping down on his heels before stomping forward, "what kind of bullshit is that!."

"...Ulti...doesn't want anyone else to die."

_'Fucking moron, typical self sacrificing hero.'_

"Deal," amber eyes seethed, taking the few short steps needed Vice pulled the doji of Lust into his killing range. "We _don't_ deal!."

"So, he doesn't have to know that, their desperate, why not take advantage?."

A feral hiss escaped thin lips as the older doji released his so called brother. Narrow amber eyes quickly flickered like a dying flame to his opposite. Ultimo stood awkwardly looking exactly like a lost puppy, _'a cute vulnerable totally fuckable puppy that is' _Vice added mentally. He was positive his opposite was blissfully unaware of what awaited him. If the red head knew he would surly run for the hills of far far away.

Stomping starkly up to Ultimo Vice seethed in anger, this was not part of his plan.

Gripping thin shoulders he shook the red head violently before pulling him close enough to hear a whisper. "You have no idea what your getting into leave right _now_ and don't _ever_ come back."

Emerald eyes questioned him, "Ulti can't, it's...what I want."

Pushing against soft skin Vice added pressure to his fingers, "they'll all die anyway. Leave, you can't even imagine the hell that awaits you retard."

The red headed teen leaned in, brushing softly against his opposite. "..I don't understand, _why_ dose Vice care?."

That moment something snapped inside the darker doji, he'd been bottling his evil, his poison for to long. The shorter mechanical teen before him had worked his last nerve raw. With one last wicked hiss Vice lets his breath dance across porcelain skin. "Fine I'll show you, and we'll see if your such a smart ass when the _deal_ is done."

Pulling away Vice grabbed Ultimo by his wrist and pulled him away. Natural reactions caused the red head to struggle but when scorching amber glared at him, his body fell limp.

Kicking open a particularly large door Vice grinned. "H-Hey wait a second Vice, what are you doing?." K screeched in an inhumanly high pitch that passed all levels of annoying. Pausing the dark doji looked back viciously. "What the fuck dose it look like?, first dibs!. If you went first no one else would want him."

Snigger's resonated through the crowd of masters, as K boiled inside but he knew better than to challenge his doji's short fuse. "F-fine whatever, just make sure you don't break him completely."

Flipping his master off Vice continued to drag his opposite along winding hallways. Stopping at a door at the far end Vice slammed it opened with force more than necessary. With another sharp tug Ultimo stumbled into the room, squinting his eyes in the dim light. The moonlight flooded threw a small window high up near the ceiling. It's illuminating pool lay across a rather grand looking bed, it looked highly out of place in the middle of an otherwise empty room.

"My room," Vice shrugged answering an un asked question.

Turning Ultimo questioned, "what dose first dibs mean?."

All he received as an answer was a dark, cruel, and all to lustful smile. Without warning Vice tugged on his wrist once more, throwing the red doji head shattering hard into head board. "It means I get to go first," Vice answered with a placid unforgiving expression.

Throwing his hands into his fantastic fire read hair Ultimo glared, still nurturing his abused head. "First for what?."

Breath stuck in his throat as Vice pinned him, sparing no consideration. Vice forced the shorter mechanical teen into the mattress. "You can't seriously be that dim."

An awkward moment passed, neither doji made a move. Ultimo bit his lip nervously, finding himself feeling drained when he made eye contact with his opposite.

After a while the shorter mechanical teen couldn't help but stare up in fascination at the beautiful face. There was something inhumanly attractive about cat-like gold eyes, the slightly tanned skin, and the perfectly shaped, cruel lips. Despite being completely lost, the red head was sure that whatever Vice was planning was not going to be good. It rarely was.

Vice watched in amusement as Ultimo struggled to keep his cool. It was clear that the mechanical teen was terrified. _'Ah I just love this game', _he mused darkly. His opposite always provided to be a great source of entertainment throughout the centuries but now he could also be used as a source of pleasure.

Instantly the darker doji crushed his lips against his opposites, inwardly he mused as Ultimo tried his up most best the kick him away, without much effort Vice shifted so that kicking, or any other form or distraction was impossible. Breaking the kiss he sat up, a gleeful grin danced across his darkly attractive features.

Leaning over, the darker doji grasped something that struck pure terror into his opposite, twirling around in his hands was a heavy chain, exactly where it had came from Ultimo had no clue. "It's gonna be difficult if I have to keep holding you down."

Tender thin wrists were crossed together before being pulled upwards, the red head winced as the chain encircled his writs tightly, before being secured to the head board. Desperately the doji teen struggled, twisting and turning, willing it to break. In the end his body went limp as the pain became to much. Laboured breaths escaped perfect lips.

Vice momentarily thanked the bazaar abnormality of doji helplessness, without a good connection doji's were closer to average humans than anyone would guess. _'Probably Dunstan's idea of a joke,'_ Vice reasoned, apparently their creator found humor in the bitterly ironic.

"Release me Vice!," the red head breathed heatedly, this situation was getting far to much for him to handle.

"Why?, you said you _want_ this right?." Slowly Vice ran his hand ran down his opposites face, over his neck, then down the soft exposed skin on show.

"You really are beautiful, far to good to deny."

"W-What are y-you doing, STOP, don't touch me!."

"What am I not good enough for you?, I bet you'd be more than willing if I was Agari Yamato right!."

"P-Please s-stop Ulti doesn't want this!. Love should be different!."

"L-Love, you think this is love?, it's not _love_ if it's forced genius!. Don't you understand that this is _exactly_ what is going to happen to you over and over if you stay?. I _know _you, if the others have their way you will break, not everyone is as...passive as your stupid master."

Ignoring the red head from that moment on Vice slipped his fingers behind the teens neck, pulling on satin string. With ease the black top slipped down reveling impossibly white skin.

"I will never stop until your _mine_."

Ultimo ceased in his thrashing before lifting his head upwards meeting an amber gaze. "J-Just cause you say something on such a whim doesn't mean it's true!."

Leaning down the darker doji smirked into soft skin, "You've been mine since a long time ago, now and forever until the day you die."

Twisting away the solemn teen whispered, "shouldn't be long now then."

Vice began to place gentle butterfly kisses down his opposites neck, working his way to his now exposed collar bone. Halting momentarily the doji of dark swept a few fallen blood bangs. Letting his tanned fingers run through Vice mused, "I'm not gonna kill you."

"Yet, " Ultimo added clicking his tongue, every word that was uttered was nothing but poison to him. A lie was still a lie, no matter how sweetly it's whipered.

Pulling away the dark doji sat next to his opposite on the side of the bed. "Your always such a kill joy Ulti." As he went to run the back of his hand against snow skin the mechanical boy of good turned away, resisting the touch as much as his restraints allowed. Growling in annoyance Vice leaned over in a instant gripping Ultimo's chin and forcing contact. "Why must you always resist me?, it annoying."

Ultimo looked up his face holding a rare air of total seriousness. "Words of promise whispered through prison bars loose their charm Vice."

"Is that so," Vice questioned, easily he straddled the mechanical teen of good, smirking to himself as he saw the look of fear in his opposites eyes, their faces inches apart Vice stroked snowy skin affectionately. "Your noble bravery is quite commendable but your eyes and trembling body give you away."

Placing a kiss onto cherry petal pink lips Vice tasted his opposites lips thoroughly before puling up once more, licking his lips calmly. Much like a perdator playing with it's prey, taking his time to draw everything out. Smirking he sat up, letting his eyes roam to wantingly over his teenage counterpart. Resisting a crazy evil laugh as he noted his opposite go rigid, Vice placed his tanned hand on the rim of the teens remaining clothes.

"Why are you doing this?, you _hate_ me don't you?," Ultimo clamped his eyes shut as tears threatened to fall for the million time that night._ 'I won't cry in front of him, I can't!.' _The red head chided over and over in the deeper recesses of his hectic mind.

Giving nothing more than a huff Vice tugged on the satin tie that wound round the teen, keeping his cascading attire in place. Upon finding it not loosening Vise hissed, "how the fuck dose this thing undo?."

The dark doji paused as he looked up to see a look of dull sarcasm on the shorter teens face. "I'm not gonna help you!."

"Fair enough," Vice breathed after all it was perhaps a little much to ask a victim in assisting in a crime. Still struggling with the garment Vice groaned his limited patience was running thin. Ultimo let of a yelp of surprise as his body was flipped face down, the red head bit sharply into his lip as the chain twisted tighter at the notion, cutting further into already bruised skin.

The tanned mechanical teen was thinking of just transforming and cutting the damn thing loose, his thoughts were interrupted with unpleasant sounds. He more he listened the more he knew, his counterpart was crying and not hiding it to well. Vice just stared, watching the sobs rack through the teens small frame. Ultimo had buried his face in the pillows as best he could but it was obvious none the less.

_'Why the fuck am I stopping?, so he's crying he cries alot, I wanted this so why...'_

Vice was torn from his thoughts as he felt his opposite inhale deeply, "I-I do-ont unders-stand, w-why would y-ou want t-to touch some-one y-you hate?." Vice shifted upwards, the red head curled up in response expecting something unpleasant, when his restraints fell loose he looked up in shock. His confusion only worsened when he was pinned once more to the bed by the darker ebony haired teen.

"You really don't get _anything_ do you?."

Ultimo chocked back a few sobs before twisting onto his back, fixing his opposite with a condemning glare. "You hate me!."

"I do," Vice hummed mildly amused.

"Yes, more than anything else!."

"And what about you?," Vice purred tightening his grip on his opposites arms.

"I-I hate-e y-you!."

"I didn't know someone as pure as you could hate," the sinful mechanical teen joked. Lazily he looked his opposite over, smiling sickly to himself as he noted pure unstable terror. Ultimo froze, tears once more springing to his eyes as he became desperately frustrated with the situation. He felt his stomach knot as those molten gold eyes burned into him. His dark opposite sitting above him grinning darkly, always mocking him with cruel eyes.

Ultimo glowered at the sin of evil, "j-just cause you _can _doesn't give you t-the right to," his breath hitching as he spoke. His own mind practically dilerious awaiting Vice's next move.

The doji of evil hummed to himself as if in thought, his hands caressing his ultimate opposites face. Ultimo gave a slight whimper before rebiting his lip, shivering under the touch but made no other move.

Making the porcelain teen tense up in panic Vice lay down on top of him, his breath sweeping across exposed skin. Teasingly he blew into the red heads ear earring a squeak of panic and surprise. "You really are just a child, you know nothing at all." With that said he released his counterpart, sliding off the bed he made his way out the door without another word or glance. The porcelain teen remained perfectly still as the door closed and the clinking noise of a lock resounded through the tense silence.

...

Upon storming into another seemingly empty area Vice screamed in annoyance before placing a well placed kick to the wall. The concrete shattering instantly on impact.

"Things not go well?, never mind."

Vice felt his blood literally boil, spinning around he glared, a look that could stop most peoples hearts with out warning.

"Now now, " Lust laughed playfully shooing his opposites look with his hands. Easily the sin of pleasure hopped up onto the window sill, crossing his legs he leaned on his elbow smirking. "So tell me how was he?."

"Go fuck yourself!." Vice spat, very nearly transforming in pure unbridled hate. His mind instantly exploded with pleasant thoughts of repeatedly stabbing his fellow brother of darkness. Again and again with lots of blood and guts, the usual things that pleased and calmed him.

"That's not very nice," Lust purred, his eyes sparkling in the darkness eerily, like cats eyes at night. "I could always just find out for myself, firsthand."

"Don't-," the remaining words caught in his throat, the suspicious look he was under made Vice think twice. _'What did I almost just say?, am I gonna defend that little twerp?, he fucking deserves it!'._

"Don't what?," Lust questioned, his long fingers uncurling from his chin as he lifted his head swiping away a few rusty hued bangs.

Plunging himself back into his usual perceived element Vice grinned twistedly, his perfect style of evil showing him for what he really was in the pale light. "The games not over yet, so stay out of my way."

...

"ULTIMOOOOOO!, ULTI WHERE ARE YOU?." Skidding to an unsteady stop Yamato gripped his knees in tiredness hissing out in frustration. "Shit," pulling himself up he looked around frantically, his eyes searching both the streets and skies above. _'He could be anywhere, __he could be hurt, he could be dead and I can't do a damn thing about it!."_

"Agari," freezing instantly the brunette turned tensely, his eyes widening in shock and in a tiny amount of uncontrollable terror. "_Vice_," he breathed shortly, as Ultimo crossed his mind once more the awkward teen steeled his resolve.

Instantly closing the distance between them, without thinking Yamato's fists roughly gripped into the dark doji's pointed collar. "Where the fuck is Ultimo?, I swear if you did _anything_ to him-."

"You'll what?, hit me with your school bad again?," Vice growled, a little harder than he intended he shoved the human teenager away. Stumbling backlwards Yamato steadied himself, gritting his teeth in pure anger. "What did you do Vice?, where is he?."

"At head quarters, or as I call it that run down piece of shit." Rolling his eyes at the lack of response Vice continued, "he came and sacrificed himself for you, times short, come and get him." Vice turned and began walking away pausing he inclined his head slightly, his amber eye catching bronze ones. "And Agari...don't mess up."

As the sin kicked of into the air, Yamato paced forward breathlessly. "If you or any of them hurt him...I'll kill you Vice."

"Take you best shot." With that said the teen doji of dark disappeared like a lightning bolt. Yamato seethed before hurriedly running back the way which he came.

...

Upon waking from an uneasy moments sleep Ultimo felt a weight on him.

"Umm uh..can I help you?." The red head winced as he realized exactly how stupid he was, it wasn't his fault the other was on top of him after all.

"I'm _jealous_ of you..."

Growling slightly the teen doji of good breathed, "that's _your_ problem not mine."

"Perhaps," Jealousy whispered, his eyes intensely examining what everyone called the ultimate perfection. As the silence continued Ultimo found himself glancing around uneasily, he could feel the others gaze remain focused and harsh.

"Vice will be back any second, you should defiantly go!." The short doji found himself hoping his counterpart would appear in a whirlwind of chaos, smashing Jealousy off the ceiling a few times maybe.

"Then I'll finish you quickly then," _'Vice won't know who...no one here likes this useless brat.'_

Casting his arm into the air Jealousy transformed, his blade gleaming in the timid light to a fine point. Noting the cruel half delirious smile offered Ultimo held his breath as the blade plunged downwards. Reacting a second before fatal impact the red head lashed out, quickly rolling sideways onto the floor with a hard thump.

Hissing in annoyance Jealous flew upwards before diving down attacking once more, gasping Ultimo hopped backwards still sitting. As his eyes locked with burning ones he kicked himself back further feeling the wall pressed firmly behind him.

As Jealously made to move once more the door slammed open, as quick as lightning the doji of Envy was sent flying into the far wall, shattering the room further. Emerald eyes quickly scanned the area, each orb narrow with mistrust.

The room was a mess, two massive holes made it look as if a nuclear bomb had went off. The uproar causing a considerably large dust cloud to hang in the air.

Ultimo pulled himself up heavily, using the wall to provide some much needed support. In the frail silence his breathing seemed louder than ever. Emeralds glimmered as a new presence made itself known, strolling out of the dust and shadows Lust dusted himself off. If the teen of goodness did'nt know better he would have thanked his would be rescuer. His breath caught tightly as the other doji turned and offered a polite smile.

Closing the distance Lust stopped just short, offering Ultimo some personal space.

As petal pink lips opened to question such actions the doji of pleasure placed a finger against the shorters lips, effectively cutting off speech.

Humming happily Lust titled his head, his actions friendly and deceiving. "Shhhhhh, this'll be our little secret okay?."

Without noticing Ultimo found himself nodding mutely, his usually sharp senses dazzled by blood red eyes.

...

Yamato stumbled to a stop, gulping breath like there was no tomorrow. Pulling himself up he glanced around, from the hill he was on he could see the outer areas of the city, places perfect for hiding evil that could destroy the world. His focus was broken as a shadow swept across the grass, getting closer but moving awkwardly.

_'Thats pretty weird for a cloud...,' _looking up the brunette's eyes narrowed. The object in question was getting closer, fast, it was falling. Barley making out a human form, he saw a flash of red, diving forward Yamato cushioned the blow. Standing shakily on his bent legs he peered down to what lay in his arms.

"Nice catch Yamato sama."

Kneeling down the brunette sat the porcelain teen down gently, his eyes still not believing. "Ultimo, you fell...from the sky."

"Yeah, I got tired," the red head breathed, "again" he added as an after thought.

His daze ending Yamato shook himself before leaning forward quickly in concern.

"Did he hurt you?, I'm not stupid Ulti I know something happened while you were there. Those bastards are far to cruel and sick to of left you alone." Yamato tried once more to touch his doji, his worry increasing ten fold as the teen jerked away with wide eyes. Green eyes glazed, falling half shut the red head stared at the floor refusing eye contact. "Nothing happened."

"I fucking knew it, he did force himself on you, I'm gonna kill that bastard with my bare hands!," Yamato shrieked loudly, his body shaking and shuudering in his uncontrollable utter disdain.

"N-No Yamato sama Vice didn't," Ultimo took a few tentative steps forward his eyes flickering to burning bronze.

Grasping the short mechanical teen by the shoulder Yamato took the opportunity to look for proof. "Then how did you get this cut?, or these bruises?, the burns on your wrists?, you've been crying as well. God Ulti why are you defending him?."

"I-Im not, h-he started to but stopped...and the cut and bruises are from Jealously."

The porcelain teen found himself at a loss as he saw Yamato's eyes build with water, his face desperate. "I'm so sorry Ulti, it's all my fault!." Giving off a quiet squeak as he was pulled into an embrace the red headed doji slowly returned the notion. Finally forgetting protocol and burying himself completly into his masters form.

"Sorry..."

Gently the brunette pulled the teen back into an embrace. "I know you don't really need me Ulti, you could get a better master, you deserve one. But I'm asking you as a friend, stay by my side, I can't do this by myself and honestly I can't imagine a reality with you not in it. I'll be better from now on, no more screw up's. And I'm gonna protect you like you do me...even if I have to use my school bag again."

The joke got the required affect as the porcelain teen laughed, nodding affirmatively Ultimo smiled warmly. _'Vice never looks at me like Yamato sama dose, with kindness...'_

His eyes questioning Yamato asked, "what are you thinking about?."

"Vice...I really don't understand him...but I don't really hate him. I think...maybe...he might not be _all_ bad."

Groaning exasperatedly the brunette shook his head, "don't even go there Ulti, don't question it and defiantly don't think about him."

"I'm not!," the teen squeaked a little to fast, his face heating at the realization.

"Oh God no," Yamato breathed, "don't tell me you actually have a _crush_ on him after all this?." Upon the mortified look his doji gave him the brunette groaned aloud, "Ulti it's _you_ I have problems understanding."

As the first golden rays of sunlight creeped over the skyline Yamato stretched before straining his sore muscles. Looking down at his clothes then to Ultimo he shook his head.

Laughing softly he grinned, "were falling apart before we've begun, we really are hopeless aren't we?."


End file.
